Un one-shot más
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Una pequeña historia de esta bella pareja TxP (soy pésima en títulos y resumen ) ˍ


Planeta Vegita

Castillo del rey Vegeta y la reina Bulma

En los aposentos de los reyes de la raza guerrera más poderosa de la galaxia , se encontraban dos mujeres platicando

-¿ya le dijiste?- pregunta Bulma a la nieta de su gran amigo Son Goku

-no - contestó sentándose en la cama

Los reyes no dejaban a nadie pasar mas allá de la sala del trono . Solamente los Son eran dignos de tal confianza , cosa que causaba envidia y molestia en los demás pero no le tomaban importancia

\- sabes que tu le gustas -

\- ¿de verdad?-

-¡claro! Ha rechazado a la princesa Mai y a la hija de un noble , a Marrón - dijo la peliazul tomándola de las manos - le gustas a mi hijo Pan

\- y él a mi- contestó con un leve sonrojo

-ve y dile , antes de que se vaya -

La morena asintió y salió ,recorrió los grandes pasillos hasta que dio con la habitación de su mejor amigo

\- pase- se escuchó luego de tocar -Pan- sonrió al verla el ojiazul

-Hola - saludo con la mano - ¿estas listo?-

-se supone - suspiro - ya dentro de media hora salgo - a él pelilavanda le gustaba la chica . Pero no tenía el valor de decirle

-sabes - empezó a decir - me gusta alguien

Trunks se quedó quieto cosa que ella noto . Le gustaba molestarlo, era un poco cruel, pero asi era ella

-ah- dijo cortante - bien por ti

Pan sonrió , sabía que su amigo era grosero cuando algo no le gustaba -es muy guapo - suspiro con sentimiento

\- aja - le dio la espalda y siguió preparando sus cosas

\- iré a despedirlo -

\- ¿es de mi escuadrón?-

\- sip -

Él empezó a recordar a su equipo : estaban: 16, Yamcha , Ten y... Fish . Seguramente ese rubio le había robado el corazón a su amiga

\- entonces ve que ya salimos - en ningún momento la miro, entendió que estaba molesto pero no lo demostraría

-¡ya se!- exclamó feliz - ¡le daré un gran beso!

Trunks no aguanto más y la vio con celos , tristeza y dolor

Pan sonrió complacida , le gustaba verlo asi, esos momentos era en los que se desquitaba. Él acostumbraba durante las peleas a decirle cosas como: clase baja o niñita. Ambos sabían que solo era por molestar, pero siempre se alguna manera ,eran saiyan y eso implicaba arrogancia, altanería y superioridad . Se veía muy guapo . Poco a poco se acercó y le dio un abrazo

\- regresa sano y salvo - dijo mientras aún lo abrazaba . Él no dudo en corresponderle

-eso di...- fue interrumpido por un par de labios que se adueñaron de los suyos

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder y vio a Pan con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada . No dudo en corresponder tomándola de la cintura y apegandola a él. Ella paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y enredo sus dedos en los cabellos lavanda . Se separaron por falta de aire

-eso..-

\- fue un beso - dijo obvia

-pero...-

-eres tu bobo , el chico que me gusta - confesó . A veces su amigo era muy...lento a pesar de ser un experto en tecnología

Trunks sonrió feliz - Pan- dijo mirándola con dulzura

\- prometeme que regresaras pronto y sano - lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él

\- lo prometo - la abrazo más fuerte y beso su sien

\- joven príncipe ya es hora - anuncio un esclavo

-voy , es hora - la tomó de la cintura y la beso , saboreo los delicados y finos labios con amor - regresare - dijo al despegar sus labios

\- te esperaré -

Bajaron a la entrada del reino para despedir al escuadrón . Su viaje consistía en ir a un planeta deshabitado. El problema no era si aparecían oponentes sino las posibles enfermedades infecciosas que mataban de manera rápida

El rey dio un pequeño discurso y despidió a su hijo . Los jóvenes abordaron una nave espacial y fueron a su misión

Llegaron luego de dos horas a un planeta con una atmósfera verde , húmeda y sin rastros de vida . Bajaron y empezaron a recorrer el lugar buscando algo que sea de interés

Tres días pasaron rápido . El escuadrón del príncipe había recolectado varias plantas de diversos colores y olores , sabía que a su madre le iba a interesar esas especies

Antes de regresar a su planeta de origen , hicieron una parada en uno que estaba en el camino

-Hola - los saludaron un grupo de chicas

-Buenas ¿podrían servirnos comida?- pregunto amablemente.

Estando en ese planeta no habían Tenido oportunidad de comer algo desente

\- aquí tiene - dijo coqueta una mujer muy bella de piel verde , ojos amarillos y cabello naranja

-gracias -

Su escuadrón había agarrado a una mujer para cada uno del grupo , excepto él, para trunks no había otra mujer tan hermosa como su amada ¿novia? No aún no se lo había preguntado .

-¿que sucede guapo?- pregunto la misma chica

-nada -

Los demás se besaban y manoseaban a las demás

De pronto el pelilavanda empezó a ver borroso y a sentirse mareado -¿que me dieron?- pregunto

\- unos polvitos - sonrió perversa la mujer -ud príncipe es muy fuerte y quiero su poder - la voz que antes era afinada de pronto se volvió ronca

-tu no eres mujer -

-adivino su majestad . Es fácil atraer a hombres poderosos si usas la figura de una bella hembra . Pensé que funcionaria con ud pero me equivoque , no cayó ante mis encantos - los demás lo vieron y empezaron a dejar su aspecto de mujer . Eran unos hombres de piel azul , cabello verde y ojos morados con cuernos y dientes afilados -ahora le sacaré su poder - dicho eso todos empezaron a golpear al escuadrón de Trunks . Estos buscaban defenderse pero el polvo los confundía y se golpeaban entre sí

El líder tomó a Trunks de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos -que linda chica - dijo lamiéndose los labios - después de aniquilarte iré tras ella y la comeré -

El pelilavanda se sorprendió , no sabia que habían seres que pudieran ver a través de sus ojos . ¡Eso era imposible! -no te atrevas - dijo con molestia -ni siquiera lo pienses -

-mmm ¿será deliciosa azada o en sopa?-

\- ¡callate!- grito furioso

\- ¿o la hago mía primero? ¡aah! Me gustaría verla llorar y pedir piedad para que no le de tan duro . seria grandioso-

Trunks no pudo más y se transformó en super saiyayin . El pensar que su chica amada fuera víctima de alguien como él, lo enfureció . Sabía que no sólo se conformaría con Pan , sino también buscaría a su adorada hermana Bra . De un golpe lo mando a volar - te mataré - sentenció y empezó a atacarlo sin piedad

Sus demás compañeros vieron la furia de su líder y empezaron a defenderse . Lanzaban ráfagas de ki . Sus oponentes buscaban la manera de contraatacar o por lo menos esquivar los golpes , pero les era imposible . Las habilidades de los sayan era superior a los de ellos

-aborden la nave - ordenó el ojiazul y así lo hicieron . Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente lanzó un bin bang attrack, destruyendo así el planeta .

-¡si!- gritaron los demás al ver desaparecer el planeta

Rieron y celebraron pero no sin ser regañados por Trunks "no se confíen nunca" les dijo

El reino se había reunido para recibir al joven príncipe . La morena estaba atrás del rey junto a su mejor amiga y familia . Todos sabían los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes y se alegraron al saber -por Bulma - que ambos se habían besado

La nave descendió y de ella los jóvenes . Vegeta los recibió con -al fin llegan insectos - y se marchó junto a su esposa

Trunks vio a Pan en un rincón y sin más corrió hacia ella . La tomo en brazos y la alzó , sonrieron al verse y se besaron

Sin importar lo sudoroso , cansado y sucio que estaba él, ella lo rodeo del cuello y lo apego más . Se separaron -eres mi novia -afirmo con posesión

-¿quien dice?-

\- yo, tu príncipe , tu futuro rey -

\- jajaja no se , eso no me convence - puso su dedo índice en su pecho en modo de acusación

\- es una orden - sentenció , la tomó de la cintura y la hecho a su hombro -ud esta sentenciada a pasar toda su vida en mi cama , siendo mi mujer -

\- mmm me niego - río ella , el la bajo y la miro directo a los ojos

\- Pan - dijo serio - se mía - dijo al momento de arrodillarse - se mi compañera para toda la vida - la tomó de la mano y la beso

\- Trunks -sentía que era la chica más feliz del reino -claro que si -contestó feliz

Se besaron con amor . Aun siendo de la raza mas poderosa no podían evitar la cursilería de amar a una persona, delante de todos se mostraban fríos y groseros. Todos eran asi -vegeta no era la excepción - los hombres sabían que su deber era proteger a sus mujeres, aun cuando estas los dominaran sin que los demas se dieran cuenta .

Fin

 _creo que quedo raro :3_


End file.
